


let’s ride out

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [246]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RDR2, stew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The gang is having lunch.





	let’s ride out

The delicious scent of the newly cooked stew spread all across camp as the steam from the cauldron reached for the sky. A lot of people were already in line, because this stew would be way better than usual.

“Okay everyone.” Dutch said. “First we thank Pearson for cooking this meal, and we also thank Arthur and Charles for bringing in both the deers, vegetables and seasoning. Today we have so much for everyone to eat as much as they want. Now, make a line, Jack gets to go first.”

As the boy took his stew, people praised Arthur and Charles for the meal, which caused Arthur to smile. It felt good to be appreciated, especially by the gang, it gave him a sense of belonging.

He took took a bowl of stew, and then walked towards to his wagon and sat down on the grass, Charles following close by. He smiled as he sat down beside him. Both began to eat.

“We did good, it tastes delicious.” Charles said, and Arthur nodded.

“You’re damn right, Pearson really outdid himself with the cooking. It’s so meaty.”

“Heh, and it’s all thanks to us, or you. It’s sad that you’re a better archer than me, bringing down two deer in less than a minute.”

“Well, I ain’t definitely a better archer than you. I won’t be better than no Charles, you’ve got years more experience. I got lucky.”

“Well, you’re still impressive, I taught you the bow after all.”

Arthur laughed.

“Well, I might remember that. Well, I do, it’s kinda hard to forget with you around.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Wanna head out tomorrow? Rob a stagecoach, just you and me?”

“Guess three times. I'd do anything to get away from here for a bit, Micah’s driving me insane.”

“Well, nothing new there. It’ll be nice with some peace and quiet, just the two of us for a few days, alone.”

“Indeed, and just so you know, you’re shit at trying to sound romantic. Still works though.”


End file.
